1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for utilizing space under a deck to provide storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, storage space in a home is limited. Closets, basements and garages seem to not provide enough storage space for homeowners. It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing increased storage for homeowners utilizing the existing infrastructure of the home.